I Think I Know
by Yorusoi
Summary: Hey guys! Well this is my first post ever! This kinda came to me on a whim and I just had to write it. This is a one-shot about how I think Soifon was feeling and thinking during her fight with Yoruichi. Story better than the sum. Please R&R!


**I Think I Know~ A Bleach Fanfic (Soifon POV)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!! Not Bleach (if I did, there would 100 times more Yoru/Soi action) or the lyrics and music of Decode. That's all Kubo Tite and Paramore. All rights go willingly to them! I'm just the chick who threw them together. ^^**

**Author's Note: Hey guys! You've seen me before. I read. I review. And now... I write! (Yeah I know) But rest assure, this is not the first story that I have written. (Taps a large bag filled with notebooks) Yep I got a few under my belt. Buuuutt, this is the first time I have ever posted one of my fics. Ima kinda using this as a guide to plan out my future writings. Just to see how ya'll would react to certain styles. So feel free to review or PM me, I don't bite. LOL! But anywayz, I wrote this on a whim last night after I woke up to the song featured in this fic playing on my radio. I just _had_to get this out. I just wouldn't shut up! But the song is called "Decode" by Paramore, and I love it!! I think it perfectly explains how Soifon must have felt during her fight with Yoruichi in episodes 56-57. So without further ado: **

**Soifon's POV~**

I Think I Know~ A Bleach Fanfic (Soifon POV)

The loud explosion had to have echoed beyond the perimeter of impact and spread to the far corners of Serigetti, signaling the beginning of yet another of the many brawls that would no doubt be taking place today.

We hit the ground just that hard.

However, I get the feeling that you kept the collision with the earth far, far less worse than it could have been. That you some how protected me. And I'm for sure that it pissed me off all the more.

****

How can I decide what's right,  
when you're clouding up my mind?  
I can't win your losing fight  
all the time

We leapt away from each other in a flash. I'm sure our contact must have felt like the hottest of fires. To my dismay, that very flame scorched my body with a passion, its heat carving out every emotion I have felt for the past century. Boiling it to the surface. Confusion. Fury. Hopelessness. Betrayal and one more that I simply can't stomach.

Love.

I couldn't bare it. How, after all she's said? Leaving so many broken promises, crushing so many dreams. How, after all she's done? Abandoning so many, without a second thought or a glance behind.

How could _that _emotion risen to the surface? How could the sight of her still rob me of my breath? Dilate my pupils? Jump start my heart?

****

Nor could I ever own what's mine,  
when you're always taking sides.

No! I can't allow this to be done to my body. Especially by _you_, one who sided with the enemy more times than I could count. _You_ who repeatedly chose to pit herself against me, as her rival, her partner in the deadly dance of battle. Just as you chose to do so again today.  
**  
But you won't take away my pride.  
No, not this time.  
Not this time.**

It simply wouldn't do. Just as quickly as I conjured up the disdainful emotion, I quickly disposed of it. In return, I let a new feeling set in. One that summed up everything I wished to accomplish on this day. An emotion, no a persona, that put everything into perspective.

Vengeance.

And yes, today vengeance will be mine. This is the day that I have spent the entire one-hundred years of your absence training for. Today is the day in which you will pay dearly for all you have done! I rather like this feeling, it reminded me of all I have accomplished without you watching.

Without you being here.

Vengeance. I let it empower me. Fill me. Prepare me for this very battle, and as I meet your eyes, match a silver storm to a glimmering gold. I take in the darken delight produced by the prospect of making you fall.

Yes, today is the day that I prove myself.

I'm tired of the distance that now separates us. My body yearns to bring you pain. You must sense it because now you are charging at me, at what some might consider full force. I however am not fooled. But don't worry, as I will forward, I'm giving it everything I got.

There is but only one barrier that separates us. That dares to get our way. A leaf, a flimsy barrier that we bring down in our efforts to lock our bodies in attack. The stalemate kick slicing it into shreds.

We land on opposite branches. Two parts of one tree. I find it ironic how it's the perfect symbol of us. An object that once was one, following the same path as does the trunk of the tree, before it juts out in different directions as it splits into branches. The promise of a solid union broken, instead it presents the opposite. The wood is left separate and jagged.

How do you stand there with such confidence? Arms crossed, head cocked to the side. Such _arrogance_? That stupid cat-like grin makes my insides burn with venom. And you _dare_ to insult **_me_ **about my lack of skills. Proclaiming that they have _"dulled"_ ? A century filled, or rather unfilled, with the lack of battle has dulled your mind old woman.

I reached for the sword at my side. Your old sword, one that used to signal you as the leader of us all. Well I have it now, the power is now mine. Our men show up, no, my men show up. They'll tear you apar-

Wait, that damn grin again!

Your movements are blinding! You are everywhere, and yet, nowhere! I hear the 'umphs!' and 'acks!' surrounding me, and yet I cant act. I too am stunned.

But do not take my shock for weakness, I will strip you of all names today, Goddess of Flash, Yoruichi.

We too come to blows. Every move is countered, every strike blocked. Or so we thought.

"One for one, we split the pain." You can't even fathom how much satisfies me to see that streak of crimson trail its way down your chin. I plan to paint the rest of your body that color.

"Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi!"  
**  
How did we get here?  
Well I used to know you so well  
But, how did we get here?**

As we continue with our dance, as my beautiful crests mar your body, I can't help think back. Where, how did everything go so wrong so fast?****

Well, I think I know

I presented myself to you. You've seen my skills many times before, and have blessed me with an opportunity to prove myself yet again. You insisted that I call you my your first name only. To kill the honorifics. Pure blasphemy, I respect you too much to allow such a thing, such disrespect! Even if it is at your insistence. Yet, I follow you anywhere regardless. I am, after all, your 'Little Bee' and as such am devoted to her beloved queen.****

The truth is hiding in your eyes,

One look into your eyes, and I cave. I always do. But I do not break down too far, my Yoruichi-sama.  
**  
and it's hanging on your tongue.  
Just boiling in my blood.  
But you think that I can't see  
what kind of man that you are;  
if you're a man at all.**

These visions of the past plague me, taunt me as you finally stop running. As you finally fight back. Even though it's a sad attempt. One that is easily blocked.  
**  
Well, I will figure this one out  
on my own.**

You had left me without a word! Don't you understand that at all? All by myself without someone to watch my back. Like you promised! You promised me!**  
**

**(I'm screaming, "I love you so")**

I loved you. I would have done anything for you. No questions asked. You _knew_ that. So why didn't you come to me? Why did you leave me to pick up the pieces?  
**  
On my own  
(My thoughts you can't decode!!)**

By myself. Alone.****

How did we get here?  
when I used to know you so well (yeah)  
How did we get here?

I remember the night of the cherry blossoms as we land in the clearing surrounded by trees. We were surrounded by trees that night as well. It was the night brightened by the full moon. The night you taught me how to swing a sword. The night you taught me to hold you, to comfort you, to love you. It was the night that we gave ourselves to each other. Or so I thought.

Yes, this will make a fitting grave for you.**  
**

**Well, I think I know**

Was _he _more important to you? Him and his crazy schemes that could have killed us all. Did you value his value of you over mine? Is that why you left?**  
**

**Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools  
of ourselves.**

I'm through playing games, now it's time to finish this. I let out a secret technique. My own creation, tailor just for you. Just for your death beloved 'sempai'. I let the kido spread, empower my body. Charge itself for your death.  
**  
Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools  
of ourselves.**

You already know it?! I see the same charge swirl around your gorgeous body. Power in its rawest form as it blasts the clothing from your torso, leaving the uniform I have not seen on your body in so long.  
**  
How did we get here?  
when I used to know you so well (Yeah, yeah, yeah!) **

And I realize, how much I have longed to see you again Yoruichi-sama. My beloved sempai. **  
**

**Well, how did we get here?  
when I used to know you so well.  
I think I know...**

I _can't _be distracted now! I will get my due! I charge towards you. You may not see, but my eyes are cloudy with tears. Why did you leave me for him? Your attack was bold and negating. You hold my hand so tenderly, your eyes beg me to stop. They plead with me to do so. But I dare not listen, I will prove myself to you.**  
**

**I think I know...**

This time your attack was not so gentle. It's every bit as vicious mine were earlier. If not more. This one and only true attack you let fly free. This attack was designed to put me in my place. The power would make even Yamamoto cower.

It brought down walls that have taken more than a century to erect. Leaving no stone unturned.

Leaving my heart in full view. On display for the golden orbs that seized my very soul.

Again.

And with the dissipation of the lightning strike that held your very essence, my strength also evaporated. My body couldn't possibly balance under a force much greater than any spiritual pressure  
**  
There is something I see in you,  
it might kill me.**

The blast was sent into the sky, a beaker of kido that must have been seen for miles around .

It's power, your power, was ground breaking.

Earth shattering.

And by the looks of it, the strike was just mere centimeters from my face. From crushing my bones and spilling my blood. A mere space from claiming my life.

Absolutely lethal.

It brought down walls that have taken more than a century to erect. Leaving no stone unturned.

Leaving my heart in full view. On display for the golden orbs that seized my very soul.

Again.

And with the dissipation of the lightning strike that held your very essence, my strength also evaporated. My body couldn't possibly balance under a force created by something that even the strongest spiritual pressure could hope to match.

Your presence.

And I fall before you, on hands and knees as sobs wreak havoc on my body. This is how it should be, how your return to us should have been received in the first place. You are the goddess of the Soul Society after all.

Why didn't you let it hit me? It would have taken away all the pain.

And I'm tired of the pain Yoruichi.**  
**

**I want it to be true.**

I just implore you to answer one question for me. It's answer will clear up the Confusion. Calm the storm caused by Fury. Fill the sense of Hopelessness. Remove the knife Betrayal that has lodged in my spine in the time between our separation and reunion.

Tears wash my face as I stare up into your eyes. They are clouded with emotions that I can't quite effectively pin. But for the ones I _do_ see, most of them surprisingly match mine.

Just tell me that your answer can fill my desires, I pray that it can.

I want it to be true.

"Why didn't you take me with you?"


End file.
